


An unPrue Thing to do

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sometimes a witch needs saving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An unPrue Thing to do  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Andy Trudea/Prue Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 534  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes a witch needs saving.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'damsel in distress' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

_Damn! She was going to be late._ Prue glanced at her watch again. She didn’t do late. With a snarl her engine roared to life as she put her foot down on the gas pedal. 

But getting to her appointment on time apparently wasn’t in the cards for her. Without warning her tire blew out. 

_Great. Just what she needed._

Prue pulled the car over and got out. With her hands on her hips she glared at the flat tire. It seemed as if everything was out to keep her from getting to her destination on time. Her life would be so much easier if she could just use a little spell to... But of course that would definitely be considered personal gain. She began to mutter under her breath as she grabbed the spare tire out of the trunk of her car.

“Need a hand?”

She jumped like she was shot. “Don’t do that!” Prue narrowed her eyes against the bright sun. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a cop.” Andy wagged his eyebrows at her and with a huge grin on his face he continued, “Rescuing a damsel in distress is part of my job description.” 

Prue barely managed to keep from glaring at him. After all it wasn’t completely Andy’s fault; he was a man and apparently the whole ‘he-man’ thing was coded in their DNA.

“You ever have one of those days when it seems like everything that can go wrong will?” Prue asked as he bent down to change her tire.

Andy glanced back over his shoulder at her. “Not today.” He let his gaze travel from her head to toes, taking in every inch of her. A wicked grin spread across his face. “My day just got a whole lot better.”

She couldn’t stop the blush from staining her cheeks at his compliment. A sigh escaped Prue as she watched the muscles of his back bunch beneath the fabric of his shirt as he changed her tire. It really was too bad she couldn’t take off from work.

A few minutes later Andy had her tire changed and the flat one stowed in her trunk. “Is there anything else you need me to do for you?”

She meant to say ‘No, thank you.’ But the words died on her tongue as she stared up into his gorgeous face. Truthfully there were all kinds of things she wanted... needed him to do for her. She grinned at him. “Why yes, Andy. There is.” Prue took a step closer and ran her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

At the look on her face he swallowed hard. “Are you sure? This isn’t like you at all.”

With a quick kiss Prue climbed back into her car. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. “Meet me at your place.”

Completely shocked all Andy could do was nod his head as he watched her drive away. Prue skipping work just to... be with him. It was definitely a very unPrue thing to do. _But who was he to complain?_

With a goofy grin on his face and a spring in his step Andy hurried to his car.


End file.
